The Power
by gredandforgerock
Summary: How fifth year should have gone... Dean and Ginny didn't happen... Ginny has an idea to help Harry... set between September and December
1. Chapter 1

"Harry," Ginny said, "if it's not Cho then you need to tell us who you like. If you don't know we'll just have to line all the girls in Hogwarts up and have each kiss you to see who gets the reaction."

"NO" he yelled, "I am not kissing every girl in Hogwarts. I don't like every girl, and there is no way I'll kiss Pansy, Millicent or any other Slytherin girl."

"Then narrow it down for us Harry." Hermione said, "We're just trying to help you."

"I thought it would be Cho," Ron said. "It's not Harry's fault she has to start crying about Cedric every time he comes around. That's got to be a huge turnoff."

"What's going on in here?" Fred asked as he and George walked into the classroom the six others were using, "We heard Harry yell clear out in the hall."

George continued, "If you're planning a prank we'll offer our expertise."

"Nothing that fun." Neville snickered, "Ginny has suggested that if Harry's scar hurts when Voldemort is emotional then maybe we can hurt him back if Harry's emotional. So they are trying to figure out who he likes so that they can get an emotional response."

"That's easy it Cho Chang." Fred replied.

"Tried that, didn't work." Ginny said, "She just becomes a human hose pipe whenever Harry's around."

"Well that's a huge turnoff." George said, "So who do you like Harry?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it." He responded.

"Well she would have to be against Voldemort. And close to our age, I would say no younger than third year. So that narrows down the list to about twenty five from each house but Slytherin." Luna swished her wand produced a list of girls that fit that requirement sorted by house. "Here is your list to choose from, who would you want to mark off."

"Well shouldn't we take off any girl who wouldn't want to kiss me?" he asked.

"Who doesn't want to kiss you?" Fred asked.

"I'll mark off anyone who already has a boyfriend." Hermione took the list, "Then I'm marking off myself because Harry's like my brother and I think that would be just too weird."

"Good call Hermione," Harry responded, "Mark off Luna too because I have two sisters."

Luna's smile took up her whole face and she gave Harry a big hug, "Thanks, I like having a big brother."

Ron asked, "Any other sisters Harry?"

Through Luna's hug a distracted Harry said, "No, I don't think so."

Fred started to talk and Ginny put her hand over his mouth before he got out a sound. She had her wand in her hand and pointed it at Fred, George and then Ron. All three got the message and didn't say anything more. Finally Luna let go of Harry and wiped her eyes.

Fred asked, "Who's up for a kitchen run?"

"We just finished lunch," Harry said, "How can you be hungry?"

"I'll go," Neville and Ron said at the same time, they started out the door followed by George and Fred.

Harry sat in a chair and said, "Why do I feel abandoned."

"Don't worry Harry," Ginny said, "They didn't abandon you their stomachs did. Besides we're still here."

"Well you are anyway." He said, "Those two are wrapped up in the list." Luna and Hermione were looking closely at the list and whispering to each other, completely ignoring the other two.

Ginny sat on the desk by the chair and said, "I'm curious, you don't think of me as a sister?"

"Do you want to be a sister to me?" Harry asked.

"I want to be your friend." She replied.

"I like you as a friend, it's just in a different way than Luna and Hermione." He said, "I'm not sure I can explain it but I do like you."

"I'm glad because I like you too." Ginny said, "You know if I stay on that list it would mean we may have to kiss."

Harry grinned, "That wouldn't be too horrible would it?"

"No," she giggled, "in fact we could try and start narrowing down the list now and see what happens. I mean to really test this we should only have you kiss one girl per day so that we know which one caused the reaction."

Harry stood up and faced Ginny, "So we should start with us kissing and see if there is any reaction. What reaction are we looking for, I mean we won't know if it is affecting Voldemort."

"Well," Ginny said as she stood up and faced Harry, "It needs to get a reaction out of you. If you like it and it makes you happy then that may affect him. Even if it doesn't, it still makes you happier."

Harry leaned forward and Ginny met him half way. The kiss wasn't long but when they pulled back Harry said, "Wow, I think we found the response we're looking for."

Ginny blinked slowly and smiled, "Yes we did." She leaned back in and the two began to kiss more passionately.

Meanwhile Luna and Hermione were scratching names off the list, "I just can't see Harry with her."

"No, I agree," Luna said, "She isn't very nice." After several minutes she whispered, "Really I'd like to see him get with..." At this point she looked up to see where Ginny and Harry were. She spied them kissing on the other side of the room and she said grinning, "Ginny."

Hermione who hadn't looked up nodded, "True, I think she would be best for him."

"She is best for him." Luna said, "look."

Hermione turned around and saw the two on the other side of the room kissing, "I wonder if this was what Ginny had in mind when she chased her brothers out."

"I bet she hoped it would," Luna giggled, "but she just didn't want Fred asking Harry if she should be on the sister list."

Hermione said, "No doubt Harry would have put her on the sister list if any of those three had asked. Come on we'll just step outside and guard the door."

Outside the door all four boys were waiting. "Did it work?"

Hermione grinned, "If you're asking did Harry and Ginny get together, it did work."

"Hem, hem" The group turned around and groaned, "You need to be farther apart. Ms. Granger having this may boys around you at one time might lead to a bad reputation."

"Later guys." Hermione said as she stepped away wondering where Luna had gone.

"Now," Umbridge continued, "Why would you all be standing around an empty classroom? Move out of the way I bet something is going on it that room and I'm sure Mr. Potter is in it up to his ears, whatever it is."

Fred calmly said, "No, this is just where we stopped."

"Move away." Umbridge said, and the group reluctantly stepped aside. The horrid woman opened the door and stepped inside. After looking around she stepped back out, "Why are you still here?"

George said, "If we walk and talk at the same time we might trip and fall and that could cause a hall blockage so we stopped to talk."

Umbridge stalked off and the four boys relaxed. After a few moments the door opened and Luna poked her head out, "She gone?"

"Yes," Ron said, "Thanks for warning them. Where are they now."

"We're still under the cloak." Harry said, "It might look suspicious if we suddenly appear next to you."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with you wanting to be close to a certain red head?" Fred asked.

"Shut up" Ginny said, "If I want your interference I'll let you know."

"Are you guys ok with this?" Harry asked.

"We wouldn't have left you alone in the room if we weren't." George said, "Congratulations, can't wait to tell Mum."

"You will all keep your traps shut." Ginny ground out, "I get to tell Mum in my own way and I don't want you ruining it."

"Just make sure you tell her before she invites him home for Christmas." Ron said.

"Why?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"She just needs to know she's inviting your boyfriend not just my friend." Ron said, "He'll still be invited but she needs to be forewarned."

"Ok," Ginny said, "Great she's coming back we're going to leave now."

"Good idea." George said.

"I need to know where Mr. Potter is." Umbridge said.

"Sorry Professor," Neville said, "We haven't seen him."

"Well when you do, send him to my office immediately." She stated before she stormed off.

"I don't think we'll see him again until tonight." Neville whispered after she left.

Harry and Ginny slipped down the hall. They stopped outside an unused classroom. I don't see her, I going to check…"

The door opened behind him and Harry heard Dumbledore's voice said, "Come inside quickly Harry."

Harry looked at Ginny in alarm but stepped into the room. There he found his Headmaster along with Sirius and Remus. Dumbledore shut the door and said, "You two can take off the cloak now."

Harry pulled off the cloak and looked at the Headmaster, "Sorry sir we were trying to get away from…"

"Umbridge, yes I know." Albus said, "I've put a repelling charm in the hall so she won't come down and hear us. I need a list of your closest friends." This request made Harry pause.

"What did the spell on the mirror of Erised do for the stone?" Harry asked.

"Held it until someone who wanted to save it, not use it, looked into the mirror." Albus said, "Well done."

"Sirius, what did we talk about right before Moony came out to play?" Harry asked.

"I asked you if you wanted to come live with me." He replied.

"Remus," Ginny asked, "Before Christmas second year you gave me a detention, what did I have to do?"

Remus chuckled, "Write I will plan my pranks more carefully three times then we talked for the rest of the hour."

"Wow Moony," Sirius said, "If that's how your detentions went no wonder you were the favorite teacher."

"We talked about how I could make my pranks better." Ginny giggled, "I pranked a Slytherin girl that kept calling Harry a horrible name. Once Moony found out why I pranked her, he changed my detention."

"Ok, Harry," Albus said, "List of friends."

Harry wrote the list and asked, "What's going on?"

"Since the only floo in school that is not monitored is the floo in Umbridge's office I'm worried she is going to try to take you." Albus said, "So you and your friends are going to change schools."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other in alarm, "A new school?"

"Yes." Albus said, "Remus and Sirius are taking you two now. I will bring your things and your friends on this list shortly. Put the cloak back on and go quickly." Albus left the room.

"We're going to be invisible too." Sirius said, "Meet us outside the front doors and ten feet to the left, Professor McGonagall is waiting by the door just let her know when you want to exit."

"I've got the map." Harry said, "I'll find you." Harry covered himself and Ginny up and they peeked out the door that Albus had left open. They quickly slipped through the school and were at the spot several minutes before Remus and Sirius arrived.

Meanwhile Albus found Hermione, he hit her with a hex that made her trip on her own feet. As he helped her back up he left a note in her hand and she slipped into the girls loo to read it. She quickly left and started looking for the people the Headmaster had asked for. She found Luna first and drug her into the girls loo and showed her the note. Luna left quickly, Hermione waited for a few moments then left . She went to the common room and found the rest of the individuals and they moved up to the fifth year boys dorm.

After putting silencing spells and a few other things Hermione pulled everyone to Ron's bed that was furthest from the door. She then showed them the note and they started moving quickly. After they were finished they moved out to the common room. The group of boys worked on keeping the rest of the girls in the common room as Hermione dashed into the girls side.

Hermione nodded to the boys and headed out the portrait hole. She walked quickly and reached the Headmasters office and spoke the password quietly and then stepped onto the stairs. When she reached the door she spied Luna sitting on a chair. She stepped in and said, "Do you remember the first time we talked in this office sir?"

"Yes," Albus grinned glad to see Harry's friend were making sure of him too, "You were receiving your time turner from Professor McGonagall. She explained why you were getting it and I tried to talk you out of your choices. I had done the same thing when I was your age. And I dropped the same class about the same time you did."

Ron and Neville were the next to show up followed several minutes later by Fred and George. Albus pulled out a plate and said, "Harry and Ginny will meet you there."

"Wait," Ron said, "We need to ask you a security question."

"I've got this one Ron," Neville said, "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Yes," Albus laughed, "Your Uncle had lost you in Diagon Alley, I believe you were six. I found you and took you to have an ice cream while we waited for him to come back."

"Ok, we're good," Neville said.

"Portus." Albus said and the six teens disappeared.

A few seconds later he received a patronus, "Got them."

At dinner he looked at two professors and scratched his ear. The other two nodded back and resumed dinner. He watched Umbridge out the corner of his eye and could pinpoint the second when she realized just who was missing. She stood up and said loudly, "Where are they?"

"Who are you talking about Delores?" Albus asked.

"Potter and his cronies," she spat, "You where are they?" She had indicated Dean Thomas.

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, I don't baby sit them. Last time I saw them was about twenty minutes ago in the common room."

"Go see if they are still there." She demanded.

"They were leaving the common room when I saw them." Seamus said, "I didn't ask where they were going because I don't care what those idiots do."

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for unhelpful brats." Umbridge yelled, the Slytherin table chuckled and tried not to let out the laughs they really wanted to do.

Umbridge turned on the Headmaster, "This is your doing."

"What is my doing?" Albus asked, "They just aren't at dinner. Dinner is not required attendance."

She then turned to McGonagall who preempted her strike by saying, "You and I were monitoring halls all day Delores, I saw them several times in passing but I never stopped them to find out if they were planning to be gone at dinner."

"I am sure you two are behind this." She said, "The Minister will hear about this."

Later that evening Albus was strolling down the hall, when he reached the main doors he said, "Fifty points to Gryffindor for constant vigilance." He then left the building and headed to the Hogs Head.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ginny met Remus and Sirius in the spot they had indicated, the two men walked on either side of the teens under the cloak. They walked across the grounds to Hagrids hut, the door was locked but Remus flicked his wand and it opened. They walked in and shut the door. The windows were all shuttered because Hagrid was not back yet. Sirius levitated Hagrids bed and Remus opened a trap door and climbed down. Harry and Ginny went next. Harry held the cloak so that she could climb down without being seen and then he followed. At the bottom of the ladder Remus was already visible again. Sirius was the last down, he closed the door and then dropped the levitation spell. The bed hit the floor with a muffled sound as Sirius had put a silencing charm on it. He then waved his wand and the trap door was gone as well as the ladder.

Harry looked at Remus with the question on his face.

"They're coming a different way." Was the whispered reply. They walked a few meters down the tunnel and Remus waved his wand and dirt reappeared in the area under the trap door that had vanished.

They walked for a long way before they found another ladder with a trap door at the top. Remus and Sirius had replaced the dirt as they walked, Harry was glad he had the map and knew it was Remus and Sirius or he'd be seriously creeped out. At the ladder Remus again went first, when he cleared the door he checked the room then called back down the hole, "Ginny next then Harry. Come on up to your new home."

The two looked at each other with speculation and then Ginny started up the ladder. Once she was up all the way Sirius whispered, "You can thank me for that, he was going to have you go up first."

Harry grinned at his Godfather as he admitted in his own mind, "I never thought about how cute her bum was before." Then he climbed up the ladder. Ginny was sitting on a sofa in a room that looked like the Gryffindor common room, except no pictures. He did note that there was a fireplace.

Remus saw him eyeing the fireplace and said, "The smoke is removed magically. No floo at all so we don't have to worry about anyone coming in that way."

"How do we get in and out of here?" Ginny asked.

"Portkey." Sirius replied, "Which should be here any minute."

Harry sat by Ginny on the couch and they held hands. After a few minutes Ginny leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. "They remind me of James and Lily." Sirius whispered to his friend.

"Yes except Ginny never fought it. Harry was the blind one in this set." Remus chuckled.

"I don't think that's it." Came the reply, "You'd take your time too if she had six older brothers."

Remus laughed loudly and Harry looked at him in question. Remus waved him off pointing to a wickedly grinning Sirius. Harry shook his head, he really didn't want to know.

A few seconds later Remus said, "Incoming."

Ginny looked up in time to see a blue glow start in the middle of the room. Six people landed on the floor of the common room. At the same time they all pulled their wands and covered those already in the room.

"Ginny why is the grass green?" Fred asked.

"Because," Ginny laughed, "the trolls that live underground don't cover their mouths when they sneeze."

Sirius fell off his seat laughing at Ginny's answer. He was literally howling with laughter. Everyone else in the room was also laughing.

"Where in the world did you get that from." Remus asked when he calmed down.

"When I was like five or something I reached the why stage." Ginny replied, "One day Fred was forced to take me out for a walk to pick flowers, he let me ask every question I wanted and he gave me all the answers. Anything he didn't know he made up. That was his answer for the grass."

"What's the why stage?" Harry asked.

Hermione answered, "That's the point small children get to where they want the answers to everything and they ask why is the sky blue, why is the grass green. Many parents think that is the hardest stage to get through because they drive you nuts with the questions. My Mum said I was worse than any child she ever knew."

"That's because you never left that stage." Neville said, and Hermione lightly hit him on the arm.

Harry chuckled and Ron said, "I once asked Bill why we all had red hair. He said because only the best people can have red hair. And Weasley's are the best people."

Fred said, "I asked where babies come from. I thought Dad was going to kill himself laughing when Charlie said the dragons hatch them in eggs and deliver them through the floo network."

"I asked Bill what the stars were," George said, "and he said they were boys who had asked too many questions and got thrown away. It was probably the fortieth question in five minutes that I had asked him."

"The time my Uncle accidentally lost me and Professor Dumbledore found me, he bought me an ice cream, I asked him where ice cream comes from," Neville said, "He said, every time I was a good boy for my Gran another scoop would fall from the clouds and be saved up for me to have at another time."

"What about you Harry?" Sirius asked, Hermione was trying frantically to get Sirius to stop asking his question but he didn't notice her.

"I don't remember any of my questions." he said.

Before Sirius could ask any more questions Hermione changed the subject, "What are we doing here anyway?"

Remus realized what she was doing and decided to ask her about it later, "We are in the Merlin common room. This is a new house just started and you have been handpicked to be a part of it."

"Actually," Sirius said, "It was made to get you out of Umbridges clutches. We think she was trying to get Harry and drag him to the ministry or possibly even Voldemort."

"The rest of you are here because Harry needs his friends." Remus said.

"Which is Dumbledore for, he thought if she couldn't get Harry she may try to lure him away by taking his friends." Sirius said.

"You don't know that." Remus said, "I believe that's what he meant, but that isn't what he said."

"Whatever." Sirius said dismissively, "why don't we show you to your rooms so you can unpack. Then we can give you the tour."

"We don't have our things." Ginny said.

"We have them." Hermione replied, "I packed for you and Harry. All the trunks are shrunk in our pockets."

Sirius led them to the first door on the left . He opened the door and they saw three more doors, "The middle door is for Moony and I. Girls on the left, boys on the right. The door at the back of your room is your bathroom. Unpack and meet us back in the common room in about twenty minutes."

There were five doors in the round room. Remus started with the one on the far left, "As you know these are the bedrooms. This," he indicated the next door, "is your class room. All classes will start in this room."

"Next door," Sirius said, "Is the practical room, we will practice the practical application of magic in this room. That includes dueling and combat training."

"Next is the potions lab." Remus said, "Snape will assign the subjects, but he will not be here." The teens all cheered.

"Last but not least is the physical fitness room." Sirius said, "It includes everything you need to be physically fit, including a quidditch pitch." Again a cheer rose from the teens.

"Who is teaching the subjects?" Hermione asked.

"I'm teaching DADA," Remus said, "potions, ancient runes and arithmancy."

"I have the rest." Sirius said, "Transfiguration, charms, herbology and flying coach. Then we are sharing physical fitness."

"Today we will just relax and get comfortable with the place." Remus said, "We have several forms of entertainment including the quidditch pitch, a pool and a chess board."

"Do we have a library?" Hermione asked.

"In the class room area, its linked to the Hogwarts Library." Remus answered.

Ginny and Harry got up and headed to the dorm rooms and Sirius asked, "Where are you two going?"

"To change," Ginny said, "I want to go swimming." The rest of the teens followed proclaiming it as a brilliant idea.

Five minutes later the boys were in the pool splashing each other. Remus and Sirius were sitting on the side watching and using their wands to make the splashes more powerful. Remus had charmed Harry's glasses so that he could see while swimming and he was having a great time. Around ten minutes later the three girls walked into the pool area. All five boys paused for a moment as they saw the girls in swimsuits for the first time. All three had dark blue one piece suits and they all looked good.

Fred, George and Neville decided Harry and Ron were to engrossed in watching the girls, they decided to get their attention, and the splash war restarted. Harry was so transfixed watching Ginny that the first wave of water caught him. Without thinking about it Harry held up his hand to block the next wave. Not only did it block the wave but it sent it back, with extra force. Fred, George and Neville were hit with a tidal wave of water than knocked them off their feet, poor Ron was in the middle and got caught by both sides. Sirius and Remus looked at each other in surprise, Harry was doing wandless magic.

Fred came up sputtering, "That wasn't nice you two, we just wanted to cool them off."

"We didn't do it." Sirius retorted, "Harry did it wandlessly."

The four boys turned to stare at Harry who was still watching Ginny, with one hand held up pointing towards them. Ron decided to test it and he sent a splash at Harry. The water started towards him and then curved and headed back towards Ron with additional water and velocity.

By this time the girls were starting to get into the pool and called for the boys not to splash until they were used to the water. Ron swam over to Harry and bumped him, "Blink once in a while mate, or your eyes are going to fall out."

Harry blinked several times while he chuckled, "Sorry, I was just caught off guard. Merlin."

"Tell me about it." Ron said, "I mean I knew Hermione was a girl and all, but those uniforms hide so much."

Harry turned to his friend, "So when are you going to ask her out?"

"Doubt I ever will," Ron said, "I mean we're friends and I wouldn't want to lose that. Besides she doesn't like me that way."

Harry dunked Ron and then swam away as fast as he could. He swam towards Ginny and as he neared she asked, "You aren't going to splash me are you?"

"No," Harry snorted, "I just got you as my girlfriend, I don't want to be hexed yet."

"Good answer." Was the reply.

After an hour of swimming Ron yelled to Sirius, "What time is dinner and how do we get snacks if it's not time yet?"

"Dinner is in fifteen minutes." Sirius said.

Ron was first out of the pool and he reached back and pulled Hermione out after him, and then helped Luna. He left the rest to fend for themselves and headed out to change for dinner. Hermione and Luna looked at each other then shrugged and followed.

Later that evening Harry and Ginny were sitting in a quiet corner of the common room snogging. Her brothers made sure their backs were to them but had Hermione watching them so no one stepped out of line.

After a while Harry whispered, "I want to stay here kissing you, but I need to make sure Ron doesn't feel left out. I don't want him to think he needs to intervene."

"Good point," Ginny conceded, "but we just got together today and they can put up with it for one evening."

Harry chuckled then went back to kissing her.

Voldemort wasn't happy. He had his body back, people were groveling at his feet, he was casting unforgivables again, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to know how he lost his body in the first place and how was he defeated by a mere child in that graveyard. What could he do about that infernal boy. As he thought Severus Snape walked into the room.

"Snape," he said, "come forward." The man came forward and bowed low and then he got on his knees, "I want to hear again the prophecy you heard." Snape recited the prophecy he had heard, "And that is all there is to the prophecy?"

"I don't know my Lord." Snape said, "I was found out and removed from the area."

"Yes," The dark Lord sat thoughtfully on his throne, "I want to hear the prophecy in its original form."

"My Lord," Lucius said, "There is a room reported to be in the Department of Mysteries that holds a copy of every prophecy ever made. However this is just rumor, I have no proof."

"Have our Ministry contacts look into retrieving this for me. And do not fail me." Was the hissed reply. The room began to empty and Voldemort said, "Severus stay."

Severus Snape stayed in his position kneeling before the Dark Lord. He waited for whatever was to come next, he knew better than to question the man. As he sat there the man in question grabbed his head and started groaning.

"Do you require a headache potion my Lord?" Severus questioned.

"No." Voldemort hissed, " This is no mere headache. Potter is behind this somehow. Find out for me what he is doing so that we can stop it. Tell no one of these attacks. Leave now."

Severus Snape jumped up and stepped quickly out the door. Several sent him questioning glances but he stalked out of the room and made his way back to Hogwarts. As he approached the Headmasters door he hesitated, wondering what exactly he should say to the man he was next meeting.

"Come in Severus." The grandfatherly voice said through the door. He entered and Albus asked, "What news?"

"He wants to hear the rest of the prophecy." Snape said, "He is having ministry contacts look into the Department of Mysteries."

"But that is not all that disturbs you?" Albus asked.

"No." He paused, "The Dark Lord believes that Potter is attacking him. It is causing him great pain and I am ordered to find out what he is doing."

Albus looked taken aback, "He isn't doing anything that I know of. What are the symptoms?"

"He didn't say," Snape said, "But he was holding his head and I thought he needed a headache potion. He said it is no mere headache and Potter is behind this somehow. Then he ordered me to find out what he is doing so that he can be stopped. I need to watch the boy and see if I can find anything."

"You can't." Albus replied, "He is no longer in this building. I have hidden him so Umbridge cannot disappear with him or his friends."

Severus sat down hard, "Not news I want to take back to him. So how has he convinced you of an attack this time?"

"He attended his detention with her and came back… with a scar. The woman is using a blood quill for punishment." Albus growled, "And I can do nothing to stop her."

"How would Potter even know what a blood quill is." Severus questioned, "I bet Granger found a reference and they have decided to use it. Although it does seem her style."

"Harry didn't bring this to my attention, Minerva did. She had a first year that came to her asking if she needed to go to the hospital or if it would go away on its own."

"Does she know they're gone?"

"No, all she knows right now is that they weren't at dinner."

"What are you going to do."

"Not a thing, until they start missing classes they are not missing."

"They'll try to force you to give them up. May even charge you with kidnapping."

"Can't, I already have permission from parents and guardians to move the group."

"Potters guardians agreed?" Minerva had made it well known just how horrible his guardians were, not that it made any difference to Severus, he thought she was just pampering another lion.

Albus chuckled, "I told them he was being removed from the school for discipline issues but would not return to them until summer. They were happy to agree."

"So they think Potter is getting the punishment he deserves."

"Exactly"

"Albus, I demand to know what you have done with those children." Cornelius Fudge said.

"I have done nothing." Albus recanted.

"Then why can't we find them in the school? Have they been abducted?" Fudge asked.

"Who do you think would abduct them?" Albus asked, thoroughly please with the direction this was taking.

"He's not back." Fudge hissed, "Where are they?"

"They are at school." Albus replied.

"Minister," Percy said, "Several of my siblings are missing we could charge him with abduction and endangerment."

"I have abducted and endangered no one." Albus said.

"Obstruction of justice." Umbridge screamed.

"Who's justice am I obstructing?" Albus asked.

"I want Potter in my class," She yelled, "He must learn with whom the authority lies. His behavior is intolerable."

"I assure you Madam, Harry is attending Defense Against the Dark Arts class." Albus said, "As well as all his other classes."

"You wished to see me Headmaster?" Snape drawled.

"What grade is Potter making in your class currently." Umbridge sneered.

"Average like always," Snape returned the sneer, "He won't amount to much more than a potion bungler. Did you need anything more Headmaster, I have a potion that needs to be stirred in about three minutes."

"That will be all Severus," Albus nodded, "Thank you."

"I want him in my class." Umbridge repeated.

"As the Headmaster, I have the ability to change courses as I see fit." Albus stated, "I felt that Mr. Potter and his friends were in need of a more advanced defense class. They are receiving training from a retired teacher that has no interest in teaching the school at large."

"NO." She screamed, "He must be in the regular class or I will have him expelled from this school."

"Enough," Albus said, "I have already explained to you everything I will. You may not expel students that alone rests with the Headmaster. Good day."

After they left Albus thought to himself, how anyone could put that woman with children I'll never know, aloud he said, "Enter Minerva."

"What did Fudge want?" The teacher asked.

"Harry and his friends." Albus replied, "Phase two will begin before long."

"You are leaving us?" she asked.

"Not voluntarily." He replied, "But she has now made it her mission to have my job."

Minerva nodded and asked, "But she can't get to them correct?"

"No," he said, "She will try to have me arrested. Hogwarts would never recognize any head person who would harm a child. Hogwarts will keep its secrets."

"Where will you go?" Minerva asked.

"I will be with them." Albus replied, "This is why I won't tell you where they are. You cannot be forced to reveal information you don't have."

"Be careful." Was her reply.

"Excellent." Remus said, "Well done. I believe you have that spell down nicely. Now while I am working with the others I want you to work on a wandless luminos spell. Lay you wand on the desk and…"

"I can do that." Harry replied, "When the dementors were after me this summer I dropped my wand. I couldn't find because it was so dark so I said luminos and it lit up."

"Why didn't you tell anyone, show me please." Remus said.

Harry did it and the tip lit up, he then put it out and then tried it non-verbally and it still lit up, "I didn't say anything because I didn't think about it. I was worried about the trial not about how I found my wand."

In the other classroom Sirius was talking to Hermione, "When we were talking about the why stage the other day why were you trying to get us not to ask Harry questions."

"It's not my place to tell you Sirius, but you need to ask Harry." Hermione said, "He hates talking about the time he spends with his Aunt and Uncle. We know they are unkind but… I think it may run more towards abusive."

Sirius couldn't really say he was surprised.

"Severus," Voldemort said, "What information do you have for me?"

"He's missing."

"What do you mean he's missing?" came the hissed reply.

"Dumbledore is hiding Potter and his gang." Severus said, "He won't even tell McGonagall where they are. He's afraid that Deloris is going to snatch him away. She has been most insistent in giving him repeated detentions. She is using a blood quill in all her detentions and it was brought to his attention. If she can use a blood quill on a first year he has no doubt she would do worse to Potter. Therefore he has moved the entire group."

"She showed her hand too quickly." Voldemort growled, "She will pay for this." Severus grinned inwardly and decided this might be one torture he wanted to see.


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry," Sirius and Remus had cornered him while the others were swimming, "Why don't you remember the questions from the why stage in your life."

"No one gave me any clever answers," Harry replied nonchalantly.

"You can do better than that," Remus said, "Why don't your friends know much about your life at the Dursleys."

"I don't like to talk about it." Harry said.

"I want you to talk to us about it." Sirius said.

"There is no point in this." Harry said, "He's still going to send me back. It's his little insurance policy that helps me make it through all this crap."

"I want to know." Sirius said, "I need to know how badly I've failed you."

"You didn't" Harry said, "You've never failed me."

"I wasn't there for you." Sirius said.

"Because they locked you away without a trial." Harry said, "They wouldn't let you defend yourself. How is that failing me. They failed you and they've failed me. But it was never your fault."

"Then tell me what I can do to fix this." Sirius pleaded.

"You can't fix stupid or hateful." Harry said, "You know they blamed me for the demontor attack. It was my fault perfect little Diddykins was hurt. If the order hadn't come and got me I'd hate to think what my punishment would have been. Why are you questioning me now?"

"I tried to ask Hermione and she said it was up to you to tell, not her." Sirius said, "Your friends are very loyal to you."

"I know." Harry sighed, "I haven't told them much. They know I don't like to talk about it."

"Will you please talk to us?" Remus asked.

"If I do, I need to give them the option to hear about it too." Harry said, "I really only want to do this once."

"Anyone else you want here?" Remus asked.

"No." Harry said, "I mean if you think I should tell someone else I guess that's fine but I don't know of anyone."

Later the group gathered, and Harry asked, "What do you want to know?"

"Start with the beginning." Remus said, "What you remember first."

"Yelling." Harry said, "They were always yelling something at me. The would yell if I made a mess, if I complained, if I was too slow, or too fast, but the worst was when I asked a question."

"Good start," Remus said, "What did they yell?"

"They would tell me to stop it freak. Or get the mail boy. Anything they said was yelled, and always ended in boy or freak. It wasn't until I started school that I found out my name was Harry. The teacher sent me to a hearing specialist because I never answered to my name. When my hearing checked out the teacher labeled me as a trouble maker. Whenever Dudley would pick on me I would get in trouble because they were sure I started it." Harry was looking off into space and shaking his head as he said it.

"So all these thing's the paper is saying is like bad repeats." Sirius said.

"Yes," Harry grimaced, "The worst trouble I got in that year was when I turned my teachers hair blue. She was yelling at me for tracking in mud. But Dudley had pushed me into a mud puddle I told her. She slapped me and told me I was lying a blue streak, next thing I know her hair is blue and everyone is laughing at her."

"You turned her hair blue?" Sirius laughed.

"Yes but it was accidental magic, I didn't even know I was doing it," Harry said, "but I would get punished anyway."

"When was your next magic?" Remus asked.

"I'm sure there were some small ones but the next big one was the next school year." Harry laughed, "I was running from Dudley and his gang, he had recruited three more boys to help him by then. Anyway I was running from them and turned to jump behind a dumpster. The next thing I know I'm on the roof of the school. They had to call the fire department to get me down. I was given three days in school suspension for that."

"How did you get on the roof?" Ginny asked.

"Don't know, I was just a one story building, I may have levitated myself." Harry replied.

"Or you may have apparated." Luna said.

"That's a point Luna," Remus said, "short distance apparition isn't as hard on you as long distance. The tube sensation is for just a second you may not have noticed it."

"What's next?" Sirius said.

"I can't tell you how many times the wind would blow my papers back to me when Dudley would scatter them." Harry said, "I'm guessing now that was summoning. Once my aunt tried to make me wear this insanely ugly sweater. The more she tried to force it over my head the smaller it got. I think she finally sent it to Aunt Marge for one of her dogs to wear, she said it shrank in the wash."

"Tell them the hair thing." Ron said.

"Oh yes right," Harry said, "I had more hair cuts than five boys my age. Aunt Petunia would send me to the barber, he'd cut it and it would be back to its original point before I would get home. Once she cut it so short I was almost bald except for my fringe, she said I needed it to hide the hideous scar. Then she sent me to my cupboard for the night. The next morning it was back to normal. It was the last hair cut I ever had. Until this year when I cut it myself."

"What did you mean by your cupboard?" Sirius asked.

"Uuuu…" Harry stammered.

"It's ok Harry." Luna said, "You don't have to tell them that's where you slept until you were eleven."

"How did you know?" Harry demanded.

"Know what?" Luna said.

"About the cupboard, I've never told anyone that." Harry said.

"I don't know." Luna said, "It just appear in my head, even though I didn't know it before, that happens sometimes."

"So it was what, your bedroom?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Harry said, "They would lock me in there whenever they wanted family time all their own. Which happened a lot."

"Now they just lock you in your room." Ron stated. Harry nodded morosely.

"Were you exaggerating or did you really never have a hair cut again and how old were you?"

"I was eight I think, the next hair cut was this year. Why?" Harry asked

"Most people need to get trims a couple time a year." Remus said, "What would you be thinking after your hair cut?"

"I would be thinking how much I hated the cut and I wanted my normal hair back." Harry said.

"Do me a favor," Remus said, "concentrate on the way your hair was in third year. I want you to try and change it back to that look. We can cut it again if you do it."

Harry closed his eyes and pictured his hair how he used to wear it. After a few minutes he heard a gasp and opened his eyes. Everyone was looking at his head so he asked, "I guess it worked then?"

Sirius conjured a mirror and handed it to him, Harry took it and saw his hair was indeed back to its precut length. He concentrated more and pictured his hair longer. It grew again. Finally he decided to return it to its currently normal length when he put the mirror down he looked at the astonished faces.

"So what does this mean?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Sirius said, "But it's cool."

Umbridge fell to the floor screaming. Never had she felt such pain. The Dark Lord was not happy with her. If he would just stop she could explain.

"So Deloris," Voldemort hissed, "what are you going to do to rectify this situation?"

"I'm…" Deloris stuttered, "I'm going to have Dumbledore arrested for kidnapping, obstructing justice and child endangerment. When we have him in custody we will get their location with Veritiserum."

"You had better." Voldemort said, "You do not want to disappoint me again."

"No my Lord." Deloris crawled away.

"Severus," Voldemort said, "as soon as she has him back find out what they've been up to."

"Yes my Lord." He intoned.

Harry was getting tired. Remus had him dueling Ron and Hermione at the same time and they'd been at it for what felt like hours. He'd disarm them or knock them out, Remus would just wake them up and they'd start over.

"How much longer?" Harry gasp.

"We'll stop for now." Remus said and the three teens dropped to the ground exhausted.

"Why are we doing this?" Ron asked.

"We're trying to strengthen you all. Harry needs to be up to par with Volde so we're working him twice as hard." Remus answered.

"Just pit him against Ginny." Fred said from his corner, "If he can beat her then we can start adding more of us."

"Ginny?" Sirius asked, "Why Ginny?"

"I tell you what Sirius," Ginny smiled, "Why don't we duel and let these others rest. They you can see what he's talking about."

"You're on." Sirius said, "I'll try not to beat you too fast ok?"

"Ok."

Five minutes later the battle was still raging. Several times Sirius had been knocked off his feet by the power behind her spells, but he had managed to hold onto his wand. After another ten minutes Sirius managed to disarm Ginny ending the fight.

"Wow." Sirius gasp, "Moony did you know what I was getting into here?"

"No." Remus said, "Not really, I mean I knew she was powerful for her age but not this."

Ginny went to sit by Harry, but he pulled her into his lap instead. She rested her head on his shoulder.

In the Great Hall during the Halloween feast Umbridge marched in with the Minister and several aurors in tow.

"Albus," Fudge said, "You are being arrested for kidnapping, and related charges. Dawlish, Shacklebolt bring him along."

"I was afraid we would run across this snag." Albus said.

"What?"

"You are assuming that I will come along quietly. That will not be the case." Albus said.

A flash of fire interrupted in the middle of the room. Everyone in the room had their wands trained on the spot and shields in place in a matter of seconds. The shield would protect them from spells until their eyes adjusted.

"Well done." Albus said.

"Professor?" Harry said, "What's going on?"

"I'm on the run." Albus said, "Umbridge has decided to have me arrested for kidnapping and various other charges."

"But… you're here?" Hermione said.

"Yes, I'm not one to allow myself to be accused falsely." Albus answered, "Rather than be arrested under false charges, I chose to come and aid in your teaching."

"And your code?" Remus asked.

"Don't feed a canary cream to a Phoenix." Albus stated. Remus and Sirius lowered their wands but the others didn't, "Harry the day I asked you to come here your security question was about the mirror and the stone."

The rest dropped their wands and everyone sat down. Finally Sirius asked, "What's happening?"

"I was able to get the permission slips signed for all these to move schools for their own protection." Albus said, "So I'm fine legally. But I wouldn't go with them because Deloris wants me questioned under veritiserum so she can find Harry. Voldemort was quite displeased that we managed to get Harry away from her. Her punishment was severe."

"So she is working for him then." Harry said.

"Yes she is." Albus responded, "Now what are you doing to Voldemort?"

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned.

"He's in a great deal of pain and is blaming you for it." Albus said.

Ginny started laughing and the rest of the teens weren't far behind. While they were laughing Albus turned to the two men, "Any idea?"

"None."

"Me either."

"Looks like it was on purpose."

"Definitely."

"How long will they be laughing about it?'

"No idea, but it's wonderful to hear it."

Finally Harry was calmed down enough to talk, "Well, it was Ginny's idea. On the train all of us, minus Fred and George, were in one car when I got one of the visions from Voldemort."

"I asked what caused them," Ginny said, "And Harry explained how he could feel Voldemort's emotions. It didn't matter if he was happy or angry any extreme emotion would cause Harry pain."

"So her brilliant idea was to have Harry get emotional about something." Ron said, "I made a joke saying just get him to kiss a girl, that would do it."

"I told them I wouldn't kiss just any girl. I would only kiss someone I liked." Harry said.

"I agreed." Hermione said, "To really get an emotional response he needed to be kissing someone he liked."

"So during that first Saturday we decided to find out who he liked and get him to start kissing her." Neville said, "We started with Cho Chang because that's who Harry liked last year."

"Didn't work very well as she would start crying about Cederic every time Harry came by." Ron said.

"We were in an unused classroom trying to figure out who he liked." Hermione said, "At one point we threatened to just line up all the girls in school and have him kiss each one until he found one he liked."

"He yelled no so loudly that we heard him out in the hall and went in to investigate." Fred said.

"Luna made a list of girls that included all of them third year and up, but not in Slytherin." George said, "Hermione then marked herself off saying Harry was like a brother to her so she wouldn't kiss him."

"Then he said to mark off Luna because he has two sisters." Ginny said.

"At this point Fred was going to say Ginny was a sister too, but she threatened us and sent us out of the room." Neville said.

"So you didn't abandon me." Harry stated.

"No we were scared for our lives." Fred said.

"Anyway to shorten the list Ginny and I decided to kiss." Harry said.

Remus and Sirius were rolling on the floor laughing, and Dumbledore was chuckling.

"Now…" Sirius gasped between laughs, "everytime… you kiss… he's in pain?"

"That was the goal." Ginny grinned, "Glad to know its working as we had hoped."

"How did he get away from you again?" Voldemort asked a terrified Deloris Umbridge.

"He flashed away in fire." She replied, "He didn't apparate."

"Crusio." Voldemort screamed when he finally pulled it off her he said, "Find him and then find that boy."

"Professor," Harry said, "I've been having dreams recently about a place in the ministry behind a black door near where my trial was. Last night I dreamed that Voldemort was there and had Sirius hostage luckily you all are in the next room so I could check. What do you think these dreams mean?" Harry had asked his question at breakfast.

"Tell him," Sirius said, "tell him or I will."

"He doesn't need this," Albus replied, "Let him stay a child…"

"He hasn't been a child for a while." Sirius said, "We finally got him to tell us about his life at his relatives. He has been more a servant than a child since he was one. He deserves to know."

"Whatever it is I want to know." Harry said, "We all know he's trying to kill me, has since I was born. He won't stop until one or the other of us is dead. Whatever you have can't be worse than that."

"Let's step into the class room." Albus said.

Harry paused, not wanting to keep secrets from his friends, Ron said, "Professor, he's going to tell us all anyway, just save him the trouble and tell us all."

Albus sagged and said, "There was a prophecy made before you were born. The wording that Voldemort heard indicated you would defeat him. But he only heard the first half of the prophecy. The second half spoke of him giving you the scar and the part you have already guess one of you have to die."

"What did it say exactly?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to tell you Harry." Albus said, "I have been the only one to know the entire prophecy and I don't want him to learn of it."

"Sir why don't you want him to know?" Harry asked.

"If he acts in ignorance we may be able to stop him easier." Albus said, "It is only his ignorance of the second half that let you make it this far."

"So you hope he will make a stupid mistake that makes him fall into the prophecy?" Albus nodded so Harry asked, "Then wouldn't it be wise to let me know so that I don't make a stupid mistake and fall into the prophecy."

"I will only tell you the exact wording." Albus said, "I don't want anyone else to know."

"Fine let's go."

"Molly," Arthur said, "The kids are safer with him then they would be here. Let's go visit Charlie for Christmas."

"But…" Molly started.

"It's better this way." Arthur said, "Fudge has been on me about where they have gone. I told him that the Headmaster requested a change for their safety and that I agreed to go along even though I don't know his plan. I'm afraid they'll come here looking for them and take them away from us."

"Fine," Molly replied, "At least I can visit one of my children. When do we leave?"

"Next week."

"Professor," Ron yelled, "Somethings wrong with Harry."

Albus was out the door before Sirius and Remus. The girls were right behind them as they stepped into the boys dorm. Harry woke up from his nightmare and wretched over the side of his bed. Albus cleaned it with a wave of his wand.

Harry looked at him and said, "Mr. Weasley's been attacked by a snake in that room that Voldemorts trying to make me go to."

Albus turned on his heel and left the crowded room before he activated his portkey.

He returned thirty minutes later to find the whole group sitting in the common room drinking hot coco.

"How is he?" Harry asked.

"He'll live." Albus said, "He's in St. Mungos right now and has strictly forbidden any of you from visiting."

The Weasley children started to protest but Harry said, "He's right. If Voldemort is trying to flush us out we would be walking right into his hands. He wants you to be safe."

"Fudge has been pestering him about you." Albus said, "He is maintaining that he trusts me with his children and he thinks I have your safety at the top of my list. His statements have cleared me of wrong doing on four of the counts of kidnapping, but they still want me for the other three."

"Mr. Weasley was guarding it wasn't he?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he was guarding the prophecy room." Albus said, "But today I was given some new information, only the person whom the prophecy is about can take it off the shelf."

"Only Voldemort and I can get it then." Harry said, "That's why he's trying to get me there. He will have death eaters waiting to grab me."

"Yes." Albus said.

"What if we just destroy it?" Ginny asked, "Hit the prophecy ball with a reducto curse it blows up and old Moldy can't get it."

"We have an idea." Fred and George said.

"Polyjuice Dumbledore to be Harry."

"Have someone else take him to the prophecy room."

"Destroy it."

"Harry's safe at home the whole time."

"I like it." Sirius said, "Can I go?"

"No you're a wanted fugitive." Harry said.

"Drat, so who is trusted enough to take Harry somewhere." Sirius asked.

"Whoever it is Deloris will assume it's Dumbledore in disguise." Remus said.

"I know the way to the room," Albus said, "But Harry doesn't. Well need someone who does know."

"Arthur would be ideal." Remus said, "to bad he's in the hospital."

"Actually this could work for us." Hermione said, "Remus can polyjuice as Mr. Weasley. He's in the hospital so he can't be blamed."

"Potter's at the ministry I just saw him."

"What?" Voldemort said, "Who's with him?"

"Arthur Weasley, which is weird because he's supposed to be in the Hospital."

"Then it's Dumbledore with him in disguise." Voldemort growled, "Come Deloris maybe you can be useful for once."

"He was just there, I saw him." Fudge yelled, "He's back."

Deloris watched Voldemort leave without her, she looked around wildly and said, "Arrest Dumbledore, we have a warrant for him."

"Certainly," Albus said, "But before we do that I think we need to see my memory about you working with Voldemort."


End file.
